


Master/Servant

by Rizzykins



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, OOCness, ReaderInsters, idontknowwhatimdoing, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizzykins/pseuds/Rizzykins
Summary: A book of one shots with the reader and the characters of Fate be they servants, masters, random side characters~ All are most likely A.U as I suck at keeping characters intact so OOCness will more than likely ensue.First up; Exchange of Power [Gilgamesh ft. Diarmuid]





	Master/Servant

"In here?" My voice couldn’t have been laced with more disdain, not even if I tried. I heaved a loud sigh looking up at the flashing neon sign, eyes momentarily stuck on the way the lights bumped together almost flawlessly with the beats emitting from the inside of the building. Out of all the places he could've picked on our adventure to let off some steam, he would pick this fucking place.

Anger bubbled deep in the pits of my stomach as I glared upwards at the lights daring not to look him in the face and allow him the satisfaction of knowing how pissed I was. I refused to let him gloat any more than usual about stupid things. I could picture it now, that stupid satisfied look as he called me some dumb name. A low grumble escaped me as I balled my hands into a fist, fingernails digging tiny crescent shaped markings into the palms of my hands.

"Is there a problem?" His silky voice floated over, the under-toned cockiness he displayed causing my eye to twitch slightly. Actually, no. There was no fucking problem, I allowed the words to repeat themselves over and over inside my head like a mantra trying to douse my heated soul with it like water to bring back my zen "Were you not the one who said I could decide upon any establishment that piqued my interest?" I could just hear that fucking smirk he adorned dripping from his words like a poison. If his arrogance was a dagger I'd long since been stabbed repeatedly just to be revived and stabbed again. 

As was the flow of our pact as Master and Servant.

"Another." I slammed the tiny glass onto the counter in front of me remembering how the hell I ended up here in the first place, anger still brewing up like a monster rearing its ugly head deep inside my stomach commingling with the warmth of the shot of tequila I had just pounded down. 

"You sure, this will be number-"

"Another." I grimaced looking over to the brunette ahead of me, the look on her face skeptical. Of course I knew how many fucking shots I did, my eyes quickly flashing over to the empty shot glasses pushed haphazardly to my left. This would currently raise my number to a whopping five. "Can I get some salt and a lime this time?" I allowed my fingers to drum on the counter in annoyance trying to tell the bartender to put some haste in her step without being rude. My ambiance was probably giving off enough bad vibes without me being a total asshole. I couldn’t allow my bad attitude to get me cut off, not now.

"Ya know, I've seen that look plenty of times before." The woman laughed pouring another shot and then searching behind her for my request, her hand hovering over something as she froze for moments only to nod to herself and continue on her way.

"I don’t know what look you're talking about." It was hard to hear myself think, let alone how brash my reply sounded over the loud dance music with a roll of my eyes. 

"Oh honey," She turned on her heel, lime and salt in hand "Men are idiots. Boyfriends even more so. It might as well be a curse. The better looking they are the dumber they happen to be. It's rare for brains and beauty with men, those are the ones you gotta whip into shape all on your own." She crinkled her nose setting the requested items in front of me with a smile firmly planted on her face. 

This always happened, every single time the two of us ventured out with him in his corporeal state everyone had always just assumed the fire in my eyes stemmed from jealousy. No, it came from an overabounding amount of annoyance and hunger. Two of the only feelings that jerk knew how to bring out in me, anger aside. I had been so dumb just assuming he'd be okay going out for like sushi or something.

"That egotistical, self-centered, I'm-a-fucking-Adonis-worship-me asshat?" I let out a scoff "My boyfriend?" I snorted taking the small thing of salt quickly bringing my hand to my mouth, licking the dip between my thumb and forefinger before dumping a little mountain on top "Defiantly not my boyfriend. Not now, now ever. Not even if hell froze over." I replaced the container on the bar grabbing a sizeable lime before nodding to myself ready to down another shot "Fuck. That. Fuck-fuck." Salt. Shot. Lime. Burn. "I hope Lancer spears him between the eyes." I probably looked like a squinting idiot with a sour face attempting to have It come out as a joke, although this woman probably didn’t take it as one having no idea what was actually going on in our lives.  

He was just a fucking servant. A tool. Not something I cared about deeply in the least. Growling to myself I allowed my vision to focus as best as I could on the twitch now taking over the bottom of my eyelid, one quickly turning into two as the liquor began to take its desired effect.

"It's okay to be jealous, hun." The woman giggled bringing her hand to her mouth to stifle the already low noise as I refocused my vision bringing it back to her, a questioning look on my features.

"Jealous?" I laughed mockingly turning my head to peer over in his direction, his eyes momentarily connecting with mine even from this distance causing the smile to fall off my face almost immediately. Of course, he knew I was talking about him. Stupid ass Master/Servant connection "I'm not jealous." The words fell from my lips more to him than the bartender watching him smirk over in my direction, that same devious grin we shared that had always told me we were meant to partners. 

Even under all the flashing lights, people walking in-between, several feet that separated us, I could swear to seeing a gleam in his eyes as he watched me, arm snaking around the closet woman effortlessly pulling her atop his lap. "Oh?" I scoffed tilting my head to the side examining his antics with slight interest, of course, he'd cut us off from each other now, that jackass. 

How the hell he could possibly have the audacity to be sitting himself in the middle of the mass of ass and tits, smiling and laughing none the less, touching them, when the fucking grail war was still alive and kicking, who had the faintest idea. He should be more worried about me staying alive -even if he was like hell in a pretty package and could easily take out the others- and supplying him a daily dose of mana over flaunting that he was, in fact, godly as sin by getting all the damned females in this damn club on his...

"Ouch," The bartender inhaled deeply causing me to roll my head lackadaisically to peer at her "Talk about being an asshat." She quoted my word from earlier, eyes watching me waiting for me to blow up "Pretty girl like yourself, and he goes and chooses a working woman, ick. Not that I dislike my girls, but I know where they've all been." What an adorable woman. Where had she been all my life?

"It's fine." I giggled with a nod and a dismissive shake of my hand "He's going to get like herpagonasyphilaids, or something." I smiled up at her cheekily. It was fine. Let him have his fun, I didn’t care, right? The awkward pull of something in my chest probably meaning nothing other than the tequila burning out what I had left.

"Another?" The brunette crinkled her nose at me again, still smiling sweetly as she poured another shot already anticipating my response. Damn, she must've been expecting a big tip. 

"Another." I allowed my eyes to flutter towards the dance floor in an attempt to keep them on anything but Gilgamesh, bright neon strobes flashing around the mass of bodies bumping and grinding together before landing on a lone male leaning his back against the wall – literal definition of a wallflower, his eyes on me, meeting mine for mere seconds before I quickly turned back to the woman. 

"Oh, see something you liked?" She joked resting her elbow on the bar and setting her chin in the palm of her hand, eyes maneuvering like and expert over to where mine had been seconds before, lingering a bit too long.

"N-no." I could feel the blush rising on my cheeks as I reached for the shot glass downing yet another glass of the hard liquor. I shook my head vigorously in an attempt to calm the burn and make my statement all at the same time. 

"Is it that one there? With that gorgeous face, the nice figure, the eyes that haven't left you since he saw you looking~" She teased bringing her gaze back to me. He had been rather good looking from what my quick glance before had gathered. 

"Is he really?" I pushed myself closer into her hearing range. If Gil had time to play was it really so wrong of me to do so on my own?

"Really, really." She nodded motioning her head towards him causing my eyes to follow dragging slowly up his black slacks, the dark button up that fit him just perfectly, up to his flawless looking face, dark hair going every which way in a sexy sort of manner. "Much more handsome than the Adonis over there, right?" 

"He defiantly dresses better." I sighed thinking about Gilgamesh in his white V-neck and flashy skin-tight jeans, causing me to release an inaudible sigh just remembering the way those jeans hugged him so nicely, stupid liquor. "What do I do?" I questioned more to myself unable to pull my gaze away from the almost blindingly beautiful male. It had only been wishful thinking and defiance on my part to make an attempt at ignoring my stupidly gorgeous servant, but this could certainly be all the more helpful if I played my cards right.

"You mean aside from puffing out your chest and lips and giving him that seductive look?" The bartender questioned an amused tone set to her voice.

"I'm not doing that!" I whipped my head back to glare at her. I wasn’t doing that. Was I?

"Nothing at all dear because it worked, he's coming over here." She shrugged her smile reaching her eyes.

"Another. Another. Another." I panicked begging for more liquid courage and turning my body the opposite way from the man who had apparently been approaching, dread setting its way into my entire being before my eyes caught sight of the blond Servant again, still laughing it up with the group of women, being far too touchy feely for my likes. He had never once allowed me to run my hand up his arm that way...

"Good evening ladies." Luckily for this whole place, the sight that was making me want to vomit all my insides all over the floor was quickly blocked by the guy from the dance floor. Biting the inside of my bottom lip I allowed my eyes to meet his face, a smile making its way onto my own already creating my own plan in my head to give my no-good king a taste of his own medicine.

"U-um," holy hell he was gorgeous, wasn’t he? "Good evening?" I could still feel the blush from earlier firmly planted on my cheeks. Thank the gods for these strobe lights.

"Evenin'. Can I interest you in doing a shot with this beautiful young woman?" The bartender wasted no time in playing cupid as she pushed another already poured shot in front of the man, eyes locking onto his for mere moments before busying herself with storing the empty bottle somewhere under the bar.

His smile took only seconds to captivate me "I don’t really-"

"Oh come on," The bartender drawled out pushing my glass into my hand breaking me from my stare as I looked down at the small droplets on my skin. She was right however, I needed this if I was going to put my plan into action. Quickly I gripped the shot ready to toss it back.

"Cheers!" I chimed quickly pounding mine down and watching as he slowly brought his to his lips, how soft they looked, before slightly moving his head back and downing his own, nose scrunching slightly in distaste. 

"That’s..." I could tell he was searching his head for a good term "Horrible. Is this the preferred drink of all stunning women?" He sent a wink in my direction causing me to shudder with excitement. How long had it been since someone so handsome actually paid attention to me? Far too long with Gil next to me, he was always the one to get the attention, woman all over him, men too intimidated to go near us. 

"Just tonight it is." I attempted to smile as brilliantly as I could hoping I didn’t look like a derp. 

"I couldn’t help but notice you alone over here, would you mind some company?" He wasted no time in taking the seat next to me, eyes still watching me sending goose bumps coursing through my being.

"I'm not..." I saw the glare of the bartender out of the corners of my eyes as her shoulders dropped "sure why you think I'd mind." I played it off as though it had been what I was originally going to say getting a nod of approval from the other female. Didn’t she have other customers to go deal with or something? Why was I the only loser alone at the bar? But I wasn’t the only loser at the bar anymore now, was I? Just the thought alone causing a jump in my heart rate.

"Ya know," The woman interrupted "She couldn't help but notice you over there on the dance floor. Do you dance?" She was already in the process of pouring us each another shot a devilish smirk in play. 

"Well I mean..." He smiled again with a tiny shrug of his broad shoulders.

"She's been dying to get a few in herself. However, she needs a partner." This sure was one pushy ass cupid. I didn’t even know this woman, what was her sudden interest in my love life? I could only take a guess in saying she either got bored as hell here and enjoyed making people uncomfortable or she had some weird count on how many drunken idiots she could pair together.

"Oh?" The male looked over at me, eyebrow raised slightly "Is that true?" He pondered leaning in closer to me "I'm sure I could spare a few minutes."

"I-" My eyes flashed back over to the bartender as she motioned her head towards the group of bodies swaying along with the beat. 

"So then it's settled." She leaned in over the bar motioning for me to come closer as though it wasn’t weird at all. Eyes flashing between the two of them I decided I might as well see what she wanted. "Go, forget about the tool for a night." God, she was like my spirit animal, she even knew he was just a tool, sure she had meant it in a different way, but still.

"Well?" His voice pulled me back into my seat.

"I suppose I have." I turned my gaze back to the guy, eyes scanning him again apparently never getting enough of the sweet candy he seemed to be. "Would you like to dance?" I took the leap ready to cleanse my mind with something I actually enjoyed. 

"I believe I would." He offered me his hand, my body reacting all to quickly in taking it and pulling myself up from the stool, one last glance at the grinning bartender and I was off, following behind this guy pushing my way through the crowded club, mind hazy. 

It hadn't taken us long to fall into the flow of things, my arms rising above my head, hips swaying to the beat. Closing my eyes and continuing my movements, my mind wasted no time in wiping away all the thoughts from earlier on in the night. Dancing was the one thing I missed from my normal life before I had accepted my fate as a mage in the holy grail war. Before all this, I had just been your normal girl, who sometimes practiced magic in her spare time because of the family line. 

A satisfied sigh escaped me feeling his hands on my hips, grinding and bumping into his own. He really wasn’t a bad partner at all, he had yet to step on my feet or even move the wrong way causing me to wonder monetarily why he had been standing all alone earlier. Feeling content with the way the liquor was now making my body feel, like a feather floating on air, I allowed my arms to drape down from the sky to rest on his shoulders fingers interlocking behind his neck. My eyes fluttered open, peering up at him between my lashes, taking in every detail of his face, right up to the mark under his eye. He really was a knockout. 

How much time had passed with the two of us pressed together in the crowd, bumping, grinding, getting lost in the music together my mind could no longer comprehend. All I knew was that my night was getting increasingly better, despite the body heat from the others around nipping at me.

"It’s a bit hot in here, don’t you agree?" His voice floated into my ears as he leaned in closer, body pressing flush against mine, stating what I had just been thinking causing me to bite the inside of my cheek. The only thing that was hot in here was the way he moved those hips against mine. "Can I interest you in accompanying me outside for some fresh air?" 

_Outside huh_ _? Do I?_ The thought crossed my mind for seconds.

_Don’t_ _._

Gil's voice was in my head in an instant, butting in from out of nowhere. Had he been lingering in there the whole time, or had he chosen now during my inner debate to just pop in?

Running my hand through my hair I gave a light nod in reply ignoring Gilgamesh completely. I was the fucking master here, he should've been the compliant one. Yet, here he was having the gall to try and order me around. He hadn't even glanced in my direction this whole time, not that I was paying much attention anymore. Who was he to tell me not to go enjoy myself while he was over in his own space doing that very thing, even if he was just messing around? 

My insides boiled with anger once again as I sent a quick glance over at him. "I think your absolutely right, fresh air sounds rather nice right about now." Without a second thought, I found myself grabbing the male by the wrist pulling him towards the door with the bright red "Exit" light flashing over it almost stumbling over my own two feet in my haste. 

_Fucking jerk._

Within seconds the cold air from outside had hit me in the face as I pushed open the door gingerly with my free hand still dragging the guy behind me, feet taking me quickly out the threshold – a click giving way as the door closed itself behind us. Releasing an aggravated sigh, I turned on my heel to glare at the door only to be face to face with my follower.

"Is everything alright, Miss [Name]? You seem rather irritated..." I must've forgotten that I introduced myself earlier on in the night not recalling ever giving him my name, quickly forgetting the thought because I quite liked the way his voice sounded calling out to me. Blinking slowly, I allowed my eyes to meet his, shining in the dimly lit alley as I caught sight of them. 

I attempted to open my mouth to speak, to say I was, the words coming out foreign to myself as my consciousness and body both defied me "About to be better." My anger had finally begun to overflow lashing out in the oddest of ways as my hands found the tops of his shoulders, muscles ripping underneath my fingers as I pushed myself up slightly on my tip-toes, my lips feverishly meeting his. That would show Gil. 

"I uh-" I couldn’t help but smile sheepishly up at him pulling away quickly planting my feet fully on the ground realizing what I had just done, the liquor still clouding my normal brain functionality, my hands sliding down over his collar bone following an invisible path down his chest "I don’t even know your na-"

"You know, you didn’t have to allow her to actually kiss you, Lancer." A voice I had been all too acquainted with over the past couple hours rang clearly in the empty alley way interrupting me, her words causing my breath to catch harshly in my airway hearing the click of the door closing again. 

Lancer? My hands wasted no time in falling to my sides lifelessly. Brain kicking into overdrive I quickly attempted to turn on my heel, heart pounding at my realization, wasted mind and all flying in a panic, ready to sprint to the door she had probably been blocking, my only salvation, the bartenders voice freezing me in my tracks "Don’t make this harder on yourself by attempting to flee."

"Lancer?" My eyes connected with the honey colored iris' of the man in front of me following her orders like the drunken idiot I was. 

Was this it? Was this going to be the end of the war for me, all because I was too stupid to figure out that damned bartender was a master? Of course, the one normal woman in that place had turned out to be a wolf in sheep's clothing. Of. Fucking. Course. "I really do dislike disposing of a woman this way, it's far beneath me. But I have orders, you see..." Lancer sighed. There was no way out of this, and for what?

"Don’t go on with that chivalrous bullshit. We've done enough fucking surveying of her to know that her servant isn't the right one to fuck around with. So just do it, okay? Bad enough I had to waste a seal on getting you to agree to this plan, Id rather not waste another. Do you want your wish or not?" What had happened to the adorable bartender I had bonded with over shots? 

"Its not usually my style..." He had started causing me to wonder what sort of heroic spirit he was for mere seconds to not want to just off right kill an easy target and be one step closer to his goal before my mind had gone right again concentrating on the matter at hand. How was I supposed to wriggle my way out of this one? I could use mine and Gil's connection and call for him, but would he even come if I begged him too? It was highly unlikely, he didn’t need me the rules stated he could always find some other pawn in this fucked up game.

"Lancer, before he comes!" She barked harshly "We all do things in this life that we don’t want to, so draw your weapon, please." Oh, she did know how to be slightly pleasant to get her way. Hell, she had to have been to figure out how to get this all to work out in her favor in just the little bit of time I had spent with her. But then again she had said she had been surveying us for some time. She had to have known Gil's actions would send me into a flurry of anger and into the inviting arms of alcohol.

Focusing back at the matter at hand I watched as Lancer gave a slight shake of his head, it was the first time I had seen a servant begrudgingly listen, no seal involved. Fuck it all. They had been correct in parting me from Gilgamesh, this man wasn’t even a hurdle for mine. 

"It’s a twisted fate we've met. Someone as rash as him would've fit my master far better, and yet I was the one who offered her my unwavering loyalty...I..." He turned his gaze from mine, obviously disagreeing with his masters' moves but not allowing himself to do so enough to disobey. He was her servant, after all, she was the one who summoned him, together they were to win – just like Gil and me – however she saw fit. 

"Need the grail." I could feel the tears start to sting my eyes, didn’t we all? Dying to fulfill a wish hardly seemed like an ending to me.

"I'm so sorry." Out of the corner of my eyes, I could make out some sort of spear twisting quickly in his hand before bringing it above both our heads "Please, forgive me." I could feel a sharp pin setting in my upper back causing a small whimper "I'll make this as quick as..."

"You know he's...going to..." Who was I kidding right now, anyways? Even if I forced Gilgamesh here with a command seal this spear would be embedded into my back before he even got a chance to fully appear. Lancers were known to have speed, sure Gil was quick but could I really bank on him being quick enough or do I continue the attempt to get out of this with my own wits? Her servant had said it himself, he didn’t want to kill me this way, he had some honor to him at least, he was a fucking hero in his past life. Maybe this was something I could work with if I tried hard enough.

"But he isn't, is he?" I could hear the woman's laughter crackling behind me like a bolt of thunder even going as far as sending chills rippling down my spine "And even if he did, was it not you who wished my Lancer to spear him in-between the eyes?" This laugh, this annoying laugh was going to be the last thing I heard before I died. How did I not notice how obnoxious it was before? "Now Lancer, get it over with. The faster it's done, the faster you can forget about it." I could feel the tip of his blade press a bit harder against the fabric of my shirt, him still most likely fighting some inner turmoil inside judging from the look in his forlorn eyes.

"True to your nature until the bitter end I see, taking another man's woman for your own." I felt my heart leap into my throat at the mere sound of Gilgamesh's voice, causing the tears I had been trying to hold back for my own pitiful life to break and run their way down my cheeks. Where he had come from, that didn’t matter. What did matter was that he had come. He had actually come.

"Damn it, now Lancer do it no-" Her voice had quickly been cut off, a new sound, some sort of clanking making its way into my pounding head. What had been going on behind me, dare I look? Turning my head slightly I couldn’t help but gasp. Just feet behind me the woman stood, gold chains wrapped around her appendages. 

"I wouldn't." Gilgamesh sounded so calm, his fucking master was possibly about to be skewered and he probably had some dull look on his face like he'd rather be anywhere but here "I have her, as I'm sure you can see, all I have to do is tighten these..." He scoffed, his chains tightening around the bartenders' arms and legs getting a bloodcurdling scream in response "But go ahead, continue. Kill the woman if you choose, I gave her ample warning not to come out here." Was that what his one fucking word was, had he known the whole damn time? "I'm sure one of those other pitiful humans may as well be dying to create a pact with someone of my caliber. But who would want a second-class scavenger such as yourself? Look at that pathetic pained look on your features when face to face with an enemy." I could hear him approaching from somewhere out of my field of vision, Lancer still frozen in place "I won't harbor any ill intents with whatever you so choose. I will have avenged my woman, whereas you, you will have done nothing to save yours from being ripped to shreds, is that something you can live with?" 

"I-" It had hit me in the face as soon as he said it, a way out, my head whipped back to face Lancer "I can make him stop, but you have to let me go..." I whispered knowing full well I couldn't. Lancer's eyes shot down toward me, probably knowing just as I that Gilgamesh would do what he wanted to, regardless of me or not. "I could..." I remembered the seal on my hand.

"I don’t really feel like smelling this horrendous stench much longer so I'm willing to cut you a deal. My property for yours." My servant had to have been closing enough distance now, his footfalls becoming louder with passing second. "I've been generous long enough allowing you to play with my things, but it seems you don’t know how to handle other people's belongings properly." 

"The chains," Lancer spoke for the first time since Archer's arrival "Remove your chains and Ill let your master go." The bartenders scream still wreaking havoc of their own in our eardrums.

"No," I shot shaking my head slightly for fear that too much movement would cause his spear to pierce me "I go first, because if you don’t and attempt to make any sort of movement aside from going to your master he'll have no problems raining down enough swords to kill all three of us." I had seen him use them once. Just once.

"For such an idiotic girl she's absolutely correct. If anyone is going to put me out of my misery of having to deal with that...thing" a small laugh at how he spoke about me "it's me." Wow, was I really that bad that even my own servant was okay with cutting me down?

"How can I be certain you'll let us leave?" I could tell Lancer was debating all possible outcomes in his head, but there was certainly no way he'd be fast enough to end me, make his way towards the bartender, free her and escape before Gil used his noble phantasm. 

"Im a man of my word, I am a king after all. This battle means far less to me than this aroma ruining any sense of smell I have left." If I could've I would've fallen over at his words knowing he was serious. 

"I guess it's true what they say when a woman loves a man he becomes her strength. You should thank him, your shield." The small smile playing across Lancers features told me he was rather grateful for the offer, not wanting to defy his own will to kill me in the first place, totally content with just spooking me.

It had all happened so fast, the point of the spear no longer in my back, the butt of it hitting the ground next to Lancer, my legs moving as fast as they could towards my servant, crashing my entire being into his own causing me to take in a deep breath. His scent, not the strong scent of Lancer but the one I had grown so accustomed to of Gilgamesh's clogging all my senses. "Gil," I wrapped my arms around his waist. 

"However, you should know" I could hear the clanking of the golden chains dropping to the ground followed by Lancer's lightning fast movement "when a man loves a woman, she becomes his weak spot. You have been summoned as her strength, but that makes her a weak spot. That truly is the exchange of power. Keep her safe." 

"Tch," Gilgamesh made no movements of pushing me away, eyes still watching Lancer "I have no weak spots." And with that, the other duo was gone, no more screams, no more words. Just my savior and I.

"Thank you." Absentmindedly my grip on the male tightened.

"Who gave you permission to touch me?" Gilgamesh deadpanned, his normal self never fading.

"You know he was right," I pushed myself deeper into his body picking back up where I had assumed we left off in our game to tease each other, his warmth engulfing me as I pressed closer, lips almost meeting his earlobe "even the strongest man in the world has to have one weak spot." 

"Insolent woman," He scoffed, hot breath dancing its own way across my neck as his fingers intermingled themselves in my hair "Even if I did, it wouldn't be the likes of you." He gave a hard tug pulling my head back slightly, ruby red eyes locking with mine.

I bit down gently on my bottom lip watching him closely, his eyes never faltering from mine even as he dropped his grip on my locks stepping back, the King, my hero, my shield "So were clear one more childish mistake and I won't have any qualms about taking you out with the riff-raff, seeing as you're as good as a traitor now anyways with those tainted lips of yours." He had been watching. Just as quickly as they met his eyes finally dropped their gaze from mine as he side stepped around me rounding his way out of the alley in what I assumed was his venture out of the noxious smelling fumes emitting from the large trash bins.

"You saw that?" I smiled to myself before spinning on my heel to follow behind the king "Do I sense some hostility here Gil? Are you jealous Lancer got the girl first?" I giggled running to catch up with him not willing leave his side ever again, grateful that I still had my own life.

"He could never get  _any_  woman first, you're just a lackluster idiot who fell for some sort of spiritual curse. You call yourself a mage? Harrowing really considering you bawled like a child, that pathetic excuse of a "heroic spirit" was never intending to harm you, anyway."

_Even the strongest man in the world has a weak spot, in this life time,_ _admit it or not King of Heroes,_ _Im_ _yours, even if_ _its_ _just by chance of the grail._

"I'd shut up if I were you before I make you sleep on the ground like the dog you are." Gilgamesh shoved his hands in his pockets as I reached his side almost falling over in my attempt to fall into step with him.

_Or you could let me sleep in the bed too, and we could really go and do an exchange of power, maybe I'll even call you master._

"You really are insufferable, mongrel..."

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, this is my first attempt at a Fate/ one-shot. It was a lot longer than I anticipated and the direction in which I originally started faded fast into a new one, this was much longer and had a second part attached as Gil was going to be my main point of interest but I cut it off at this as my mature content writing absolutely blows~ I hope it was okay and no one was too OOC.
> 
> I dunno how often I'll be updating as this is just to take up time while I rid myself of writings block but requests are welcome and comments to help me improve are always good.


End file.
